One Chance for Peace
by ellen.jaden
Summary: Our talks stalled. The lack of trust, and a wall of hate exists now that Shinzon has made a mess of things. The Romulans were quiet for centuries. Our previous actions were only Guile and Deceit. The first Olive branch came in the form of a visit from the vaunted Jon Luke Picard and his Enterprise. Now a visit from Romulas to earth. One Senator one a quest for"One Chance For Peace"


Chapter-one

(The Beginning)

So much has happened. So many thoughts race through my mind. By the time I get back he will be married to Tamra and the door to my heart will be closed forever. We argued last night. I told him I would never be his second wife and listen to Tamra's boasting. She and I were once friends but now competition for Ryack has destroyed that. I swore to myself that day Jaren left with Father I would never allow any other man anywhere near my heart but Ryack has a way of fogging my mind and I stood there in front of him stark naked in my own quarters and shook my fist at him condemning him for choosing her. No amount of love making would ever erase this kind of pain.

Finally I blurted out at him just let me go to earth and be rid of you. My heart felt like somebody had ripped it out and stomped the life out of it. He was praetor for just a month when I sent the first transitions of offering peace with the federation.

Their response was cryptic at best. Centuries of deception and lies and stupid mind games not to mention that incident with Shinzon, really did a number on any chance for this going well. All I know is My dreams are filled with row after endless row of graves go by and then in my dreams I saw my own. It said nothing. No name just a number and a date.

I am many things and I have many demons to fight but I am allot more than just a Name and a Number. His last words to me felt like a knife through my heart. "How can I love you all you do is argue and fight."

As he left he said you want to go to earth and get yourself killed. Go right ahead Senator Mandie Romulus. That was that our friendship and affair was over. The next day, he called me forward and made it official assigning me the task of peace envoy to earth. True to my own stubbornness I didn't shed a tear and show any emotion. I accepted the challenge and received the applause of the Senate as I marched out to return here and transmit my message to the Titan patrolling the other side of the neutral zone.

The praetors ship The Talon stands ready for the exchange. I packed some of my things Took off the ring he gave me and rolled up a picture of myself and slid it in the ring. All the picture said, was "To Remember" I looked around. I knew he would show up and try to talk me out of it. I left my note in one of the glasses we used to use to drink our Ale in when we celebrated. Then I beamed over to the Talon and presented my orders to the captain.

Standing before the captain he read the orders and asked are you sure you want to do this. Summoning up all my reserve strength, I said yes captain lets go. In three days I will have a ship to meet in the neutral zone and a destiny to meet. He said "It's not going to work" I said, I have to give it a try. I stayed away from the crew as we traveled. I took my meals in my quarters.

As usual I scanned the, meal for poisons and ate what I could. My stomach was all twisted up. In two days now I will be on the other side. Heading for a world I knew very little about.

To a woman president I knew even less about. I looked at the tapes again and tried to distract myself but it was no use. Finally I took a sleeping pill and went to bed. Instead of dreaming about Ryack I found myself dreaming of a woman who changed my life forever and showed me a way to a life both dangerous and thrilling. The best part about it was I could just close my eyes and forget Jenar and Ryack and all the sick people and what they did to me.

Death took away any chance for revenge over my father and Jenar. At first, he was gentle and kind but living in father's house twisted his heart. In the end he was just as sick and as perverted as Father was. I was just his play toy. He used me as his piece of meat to have his way with and toss aside as if I had no value at all. I remember when I got word. I had just walked away from a meaningful career in the Tao Shiar. I had worked to prove myself just as loyal and as brutal as any other officer. I had years of hate built up inside killing another officer Become second nature to me.

I rose up to full commander and was next in line when General Perth was to retire or die. The general was just as twisted as father was but he knew how to hide it well. Many times I would see some junior female officer walk away from his door and march down the hall. Nobody talked about it but everybody knew how he would use women as his personal play things.

Once I remember one who had just walked out his office. She looked at me with her dead eyes and just marched past me to the Airlock just ten feet behind me and just opened it and stepped right through the force field and drifted off into space. She had preferred death rather than live with her dishonor. It was her choice. I looked out the window and saluted her as she floated away, for her bravery in making that choice. He had called me to his office. At least I knew he would be satisfied from the woman before so I felt safe.

General Perth said Sit down. He poured me a drink. I knew it would be all right to at least drink with the man. He leaned against his desk and told me straight out he had never seen another woman with such nerves of steel. He said I think you enjoy killing. He said he was especially impressed with killing that LOW in his office. Like a machine I turned on my heel and saw it was a friend but I could not hesitate so I simply walked by pulled out my weapon and fired. She was staring at General Perth when she vanished in a cloud of ash as she was vaporized.

I didn't even break stride as I rested my weapon on my shoulder and bid him a good day and said see you tomorrow sir. I just walked out like it was nothing. In my quarters I squalled like a baby but he never found out. That was the life of an officer in the Tao Shiar. Alive one day, dead the next. Hell of a way to retire. Well General Perth sat down with his drink and said he was retiring. I thought good, I didn't have to shoot him myself. Then he said he was going at appoint an officer two years my junior because he was a male.

Then to add insult to my injury he told me he would give me the job if I disrobed knelt down and sucked his manhood till he was pleased. I told him I would do no such a thing. I never earned anything on my knees or my back and would not start now. In the next instant he hit me in the face and started to try to force himself on me. I shot him first in the leg but he came back for more so I vaporized him.

The trial was short. His office was bugged and the killing was all on tape and so was what he did to the last officer who went out the airlock and then what he tried to do to me. They closed the case and I resigned and used my contacts to get a senate assignment. I took that uniform and all the metals and put it in father s box and then for good measure I peed and crapped on top of it too. I sealed his box so he could carry the stench to whatever black hole he was going to go too.

Jenar's box I treated a little more decently but I pretty much got my point across. Burying them was the shortest funeral on record. I dug out the loosened dirt. And I buried both boxes upside down on purpose. I filled the holes with dirt and then as further insult instead of pounding the dirt down with my hands and tears, I stood and stomped the dirt down and sealed their grave so nobody ever dared to dig them back up and right them.

Three other people showed up for the funeral two just wanted to make sure they were really dead and there was Ryack. He was my rock. I went home and washed my hands and sat down and drank his Ale and selectively vaporized every possession he had. It was the best night I ever had at that house of his. I had a bonfire out back tossing junk clothes and furniture and just drinking and watching the fire. He left me almost nothing. I lazered open his safe and took everything and then vaporized the safe.

Ryack knew to just back off and keep a watch on me. That rat bastard left me next to nothing so when I walked away I left next to nothing. Ryack held the money for me so any intercessor couldn't show up and try to take it back. I got all of mother's records so nobody could cheat me out of it either. My so called husband didn't even leave me his clothes. He wanted them given to the poor so I gave them to the bonfire. Ryack bought me the new apartment we used to live and celebrate in. The same place I left my picture and ring in.

I sat in that apartment for months not saying a thing. He almost had me committed till he came buy one day and found me in the shower. He asked me then to marry him. I should have said yes but he knew what I was and I didn't want to dirty his name if I was ever caught. So we just remained a couple. He even gave me a ring for show so nobody ever suspected. I left it there with my picture and tried to leave behind as many memories as I could.

We waited in the neutral Zone, for three hours past the meeting time. And then, finally, we received the signal. We were being tested. It's typical of Federation arrogance to see just how far one can be pushed. I ignored it and stepped up on the transporter pad. The Captain saluted me and I returned the salute. Then without any more words I shimmered away.

I arrived on the federation transporter pad and saw him. He was taller than I thought. Nice looking. He was formal but polite. I handed my bag over to security and gave them my side arm and knives. What came next was a litany if probes and tests from his doctor. Two hours later, I was finally given back my clothes and bag and was led to the Captains ready room for a briefing. I found his voice entertaining and listened closely.

His second officer was different I felt her probing my mind so I filled her with one of my memories of one of fathers sick ideas he used on my body. She was repulsed and broke off the link.

She said My God I can't believe your father did that to you. Dr Crusher came in and heard what Dianna said and added believe it I count over forty broken bones cuts lacerations all over her body.

I said I had a rough childhood. He died and killed my husband along with him. I buried him upside down and stomped the dirt flat and made a big bonfire out back of his house and burned everything. Riker grinned; he said I bet you enjoyed that. Snickering, still probing aeh Captan Riker. Yes I did. Not as much as I did drinking up all his Ale and smashing the empty flasks into the bonfire.

My father, the War Hero or My father, the perverted Monster. Remember him any way you like. I choose not to remember him at all. I choose to try to make peace so that we make no more twisted perverted monsters, on either side. On my world we have a continent as large as your North America. No trees grow there anymore. Animals and Birds stay away too.

We call it the land of the dead. The latest count I knew of before leaving was nearing 789 million dead, each with their 12 by 12 square box. Each body cremated, because the room is running out. Riker said I don't care about graves. I said you should. It's one of the reasons for this try for peace. Riker said you are like no Romulan we have ever met before. I said ok, then let's get the intelligence all worked out. Romulas is a planet of cloners. We cloned as many soldiers as we needed to continue to fight. We can grow from embryo to adult males and females in 90to95 of your earth days. Each batch is ten thousand

There are three distinct classes of Romulans. Augment, Natural born Augments, and Natural Born. I am a Natural Born. We are born empaths. We use the gift to entice and satisfy our mates and also as protection from unwanted intrusions. Most of what you have been dealing with is Augments. They have a barcode tattooed on their necks. And also Natural born augments. They have no code on their necks. And then there is us. We look and sound human but as your doctor can tell you we are not like you on the inside.

Our strength and dexterity are roughly double any of your females about the same is your males. A Romulan Male is about twice your strength with one exception. He has a weakness for Romulan females. It's a pheromone we excrete that drives on their primal needs and grins at Dianna, helps keep us satisfied.

What else do you want to know? This time Dianna sent me a mental picture and I blushed. She smiled Then, I sent her one and she blushed, and got up and left the room. Snickering I said, Relax captain. Your Dianna stuck an image of you in my mind and asked if this was what I wanted. I stuck an image of her in her mind and told her I wanted her. It's just a girl thing. She thinks you may be curious about me. Are you? Dianna walked back in and sat down. Riker knew I was playing with him like a chess piece. He grinned and said No at least not in that way.

I said, Pity, it would be an interesting test of endurance. I grinned and said nice save Captain. I could smell that when I first walked in this room. First off of you and then off of her. Turning back to Dianna. I'm sorry for embarrassing you but you did start it with that picture of him you put in my mind. Riker said, you can smell emotions. I said yes. You too are married to each other and not for very long.

I smelled your want for her when she walked back in the room. Now that she is more settled I can smell her want of you. Dianna said so you like women too. I said, I like both. Why should I limit my fun? Most Romulan marriages have two wives. Sometimes the husband likes to …Well you know, watch. And sometimes we wives like to gang up on him and tire him out.

But really we didn't come here for he said she said and trading some dirty jokes. The proposal is for baby steps. First a framework for talking and maybe an agreement for friendship. Then later to build on that. We have a common problem and it will affect your side of the neutral Zone as well as ours.

I pulled out an information storage crystal and laid it on your table scanner. It cleared the Chrystal and Then I placed it in the receptacle adapter and let it play. As you can tell we already know about your Talon Class Time ship. We have been experimenting for some years with a new ship very similar but it was ION powered. Riker baulked at this. I stopped and just looked at him. Finally he stopped and I continued. Our ships went into the aperture of our artificial time event horizon. Two ships were atomized instantly the third ship our ion powered ship, had a different engine harmonic frequency and made it through about a half a century in the future.

What the ship found was horrifying. The viewer changed and displayed the outer perimeter of a super massive black hole. They couldn't break free of its pull so they transmitted as many pictures and data as they could. Our probe monitored their break up just before they were pulled down into it. Riker stood. Now, he was very nervous. He said you mean sometime in the future. I interrupted him. Roughly, about fifty to 100 hundred years from now, this pocket of space will destabilize and form a super massive black hole and will suck in both our galaxies.

Latest scans reveal elliptical pockets of Null Space stretching in just as far into your space as it has been ours. This is what I had to use to hammer home to the other senators the need to at least try to build some kind of arraignment for peace. The more explosions, Warp core detonations and warp drive trails we leave the more unstable the pockets get.

Riker picked up the data Chrystal and looked at it. He said, ok now this makes since. I know how Romulans want to save their own skin. I said, Captain this doesn't mean just us. It means the Cardassians, The Vulcans, and the Klingons would in turn have their galaxies sucked in as well. Stepping back to my seat I said keep the Chrystal show the data to your science. I'm sure they will come to the same conclusions as we did. Only we lost three ships filled with crews and friends along with nine automated probes in the process.

Most of the Null space pockets are barely discernible now they will grow in intensity and will destroy us both. Riker looked over to a very shocked Dianna. Dianna was pale. She said, she is right. She is telling the truth, or at least what she believes is the truth. I sense no deception at all in her. She actually is concerned for the Federation. I sat back down and stared at the desk.

Dianna said she really cares. I sense compassion. I said, now for my truth. Riker sat back down and in a soft voice he said go ahead. I closed my eyes clinched my fists and took a deep breath.

Your people did me a favor once and I owe a debt I can never repay. My father was the captain of that rogue ship that was testing and using a brand new and very powerful weapon. It could atomize solid neutronium.

He went after your neutral zone listening posts. I believe you will find the history data in your files for NCC 1701. A Captain Kirk was in charge. Your Kirk tracked him down and killed him along with my husband. My father was a monster. Back then, on my world, all women were valued only for how much pleasure their bodies could provide and for children. He did things. Sick things I was trembling. Dianna was speechless as she saw my memories.

She said almost in a whisper He beat you and raped you. I said I was twelve when the worse stuff started. Then, he taught my husband Jenar in other more perverted ways.

He took my body and shared it with him. Did other, even worse things. I was treated like little more than an animal chained up outside for all the guards to see and laugh at. Some wanted to try their chances at sticking me themselves. A few did. My father blew their brains out. About the only decent thing he ever did. Captain Riker, it's personal but I just want to do what I can to repay my debt. War twisted him and many-many other men into sick perverted monsters.

Feeling my nerve slip I said, Please excuse me I need to go to my quarters. I got up and walked out quickly and my guard went with me. Back there in that briefing room Dianna just silently sat there staring at her husband. In a ragged breath she said, just barely above a whisper. She is telling the truth. I think she really wants peace. She is in so much pain from her past it's trying to rip her apart inside. It's one of her reasons for liking women over men.

Her father did things, hideous things. I had my doubts at first but not anymore. She is the real thing. She wants peace. Riker asked the computer of my location and was told I went to my quarters' and then went to the holo suite. Ricker stood and Dianna said Will she is in a highly agitated state. I saw some of the memories she is repressing. Pushing her may do more damage than good. Riker said I need more. Dianna, you know I need more. Looking at the data Chrystal he said if even half of this is the truth both our sides may be forced to go to war. Intelligence has informed me that this olive branch of peace just might be a trick to soften our resolve so they can attack in mass and right now we out number them ship to ship but that won't last long.

That woman has a very high IQ and several engineering degrees. She was the second highest officer in all the Tao Shiar for God's sake. Dianna sensed it. You want me to go to her placate her. Warm up to her and milk her for information. Will, I mean this. I saw her memories. That is a damaged woman. Brutalized by her own people, her own father. The one man, in the entire universe, to count on for her safety.

And He raped her repeatedly. I saw into her mind. Everybody in her Senate is saying she will fail. Some even believe she will get killed. Riker said Dianna you knew this would be a dangerous mission and you would be called upon to use your powers and counseling technique. Go to her. Talk with her.

Try to be her friend. Dianna was indignant. She blurted it out just what are you asking me to do here seduce the woman? Riker stiffened. He said, you know I would not ask you to do anything like that. Star Fleets orders are specific. Find out as much as you can before arriving at Earth. We are being tasked to brief the president directly before she meets with the Ambassador.

Dianna said I wonder just which side really is the enemy here. Us or Them. Will softened and sat back down in his chair. He said Dianna, I heard the tone of voice the Admiral used. He wants to arrest and dissect her. I feel the same as you but there is not allot I can do. If the Admiralty deems she is a danger they will end her. We have four days to get to know her. And Dianna they said any means possible. All I'm asking is for you to use your own judgment.

Dianna was angry. I'll go see her and talk to her. I will not do to her what her father did. I will not take advantage no matter what some admiral wants. She is in pain and needs counseling not seduction. Dianna got up and swiveled quickly on her heal and stormed out and was part way down the hall before the doors closed. Ryker sat in the empty room and felt dirty. He was afraid he might lose Dianna if this goes bad.

After moments of silence, he went back to their Quarters and got ready to take a bath. His uniform made him feel dirty and in his mind he couldn't get out of it soon enough. Meanwhile, a couple decks down Dianna spoke with the guard that was outside and then she buzzed to request entry. She heard my voice ask who it was and Dianna said it was her so I allowed entry.

As the doors opened, Dianna walked into a forest and up a path to a clearing where there was a lake. All along the path she found and gathered up my clothes and set them aside. I was neck deep in the lake water swimming around. I said thank you for gathering up my clothes. All those memories were getting to me so I needed to do something to clear my head. On my world I swim. Dianna said, on my world we do the same. I said, come on in if you want to. I promise I want bite. Let me guess. They want more information. He sent you didn't him. To befriend me and even seduce me if necessary to get as much information as they can before I get to Earth.

Dianna was agitated. Finally, she asked for me to turn around so she could undress and get into the water. Smiling I said ok and turned around and waited for the splash. Dianna swam around for a bit to get used to the water. I said, I studied up on Batazeds. You two haven't been married long. Thinking about starting a family? Dianna relaxed a bit. She said we haven't decided yet. I got quiet and said Family is important. It's not his fault Dianna. Men, as helpful as they can be, are inherently stupid.

I knew when you came in here he sent you. I also knew you found it sickening. I can smell feelings. I smelled your indignation the second those doors opened. Relax Dianna I give you my word I will not make any unwanted moves. Our worlds are different yet we women must deal with our men in much the same way. I broke up with my man when I left on this mission. He is the new Praetor now. But to get the finances and backing to win he had to make a choice to marry the daughter of a wealthy family. After all our years together he took the hand of another and offered me the hand of being his second wife.

Duty, Honor, Service. Weather the Empire or your federation much is the same. Try not to be too hard on your man. Snickering, He is kind of cute. I can see how he would be able to capture your heart. I really wish the best for you too. I swam over and sat on the sandy bottom beside Dianna. I said, I don't bite. I just felt closed in and needed to vent. Swimming and gardening calms my mind.

So, he wants more does he? Troop deployments. Tactical troop streingths. Patroll assignments, Ship streingths? Well guess what look in my mind all you want. I know very little since I resigned from the Tao Shiar.

Dianna asked why I resigned. I told her, I was supposed to take General Perths place and he sat me down and said he would only give me the job if I did a job on him on my knees. He wanted me to pleasure him and I refused. He tried to force me and I shot him in his leg as a warning. He tried again and I vaporized him. Life on my world is vastly more brutal than you know. Women are still relegated to doing sexual favors for advancement in rank.

I refused. The trial was quick and quiet. All the charges got dropped and I resigned for the good of the service and took a job as a Senator. One stupid jerk Senator tried his chances. 8 months later they finally let him out of the hospital. They did a good job reattaching it. Barely see a scar. They said he will be able to use it again 6 weeks. As to how much feeling he may have in it. Nobody knows. Dianna started snickering. She said you cut it off? I said Yep. I was proud of that one. Threatened to press charges and keep it as a trophy. Both laughed. I got real serious. I can't stand to have men touch me. Only my Jaden and My Jaren could.

I turned my back to her and said see. Dianna gasped. Look at all these scars and is that a bullet wound? I said my last gift from my father as he left for war. I fought him to let my Jaren stay but he shot me and took him off to war and to his death. I knew Jaden since my school days. The first time we had sex was in a lake just like this. And now he is off married by now to another woman he hardly knows and I am alone. I'm unwanted by my pears because I constantly spoke about peace and commerce with the humans. And rejected by the only other man I ever loved.

As I was wiping tears, Dianna started rubbing my back and my sore bullet wound. I moaned in relief and said you are very good at that. Dianna said you take on such a heavy weight. The cause for peace is good but it is a massive undertaking. I fear, you left so many unbelievers only to walk in to another den of unbelievers. I said well at least convinced you.

You need to go now. I can feel and smell your compassion and value your friendship. Please come to my quarters tomorrow and have mid day meal with me. If your people want more I will give them more. Then I swam away to exercise and calm myself. Dianna climbed out and dried off and redressed, and left. After about an Hour I did the same.

Tomorrow came. I wore a colorful sun dress I saw, in a catalog listed on the replicator. Dianna buzzed the door and I said enter. I was fussing with the replicator. Dianna was smiling so this is the real you behind the uniform. I can see why you are alluring to women. I smiled and blushed and said you complement me more than I deserve.

Smacking the computer I said (Scram). Dianna walked over and pressed three buttons. My face went red. I mumbled so much for my engineering degrees. Dianna said there its reset now just tell it what you want. Dianna smiled. I said ok go ahead snicker if you want. I admit it I'm nervous. I'm in a ship filled with people who all hate me because of where I'm from. Dianna said, they don't hate you there are a great many who do but I don't and I am beginning to think my husband doesn't either. Yesterday, at the debriefing and again at the lake, you showed me something.

Something I never thought I'd see from a Romulan. You actually live what you feel. You actually care and want peace. All our dealings with Romulans has been more like a chess game than anything else. Move counter move, guile and deceit.. I said, Oh nice to know you carry such a high opinion. Dianna said not me but that is what awaits you on earth. The President has already contacted my husband requesting first impressions.

What did your husband say? Dianna said the truth. That much to his surprise you really want peace. I walked over to the replicator. Computer, serve me a plate of a cheese Burger and Fries. And a glass of ice water.

Dianna cocked up an eyebrow. Human food? I said well I'm going to be on earth for a while and I was curious. I tried to order it off the menu and messed up the machine. Please order what you like. I sat down and stared at the burger trying to figure out how to pick it up. Dianna snickered and she ordered another plate of the same thing. It was good and messy and a couple of times real messy. We sat back and relaxed over some coffee. Finally, I said just a moment. I went into my bedroom and came back with a box it had 20 memory crystals'. I said here. More than you have ever known about me and my people. 100 years of our culture and 100 years of our Medical science. Each Chrystal contains ten years of each.

Please tell your Ryker, I am willing to share all information but I have been away from the Tao Shiar for almost three years. All that I once knew was changed by now. Dianna's eyes were wide. I backed away. I had gotten too close and she sensed my want. I was embarrassed and apologized. Dianna said you don't have to be sorry for being yourself.

There is an attraction. A pull it's very strong but I am promised to my husband. I said I know and I respect that. Give him that box. I think it will satisfy their curiosity. Dianna said what about your curiosity. I walked up and Dianna didn't back away. I drew her into an embrace and gave her a kiss. Again she didn't back away, so my kiss went deeper for a moment. Then slowly I backed away and went back to my coffee.

I said now I think I know what Batazed's greatest treasure is. You have and ability for gentleness love and compassion much greater than our own. And I think I understand why I feel his love when you enter the room. You have totally won his heart. If he were forced to choose, I don't think he would choose the Federation. He is deeply in love with his career but even more deeply in love with you. Dianna please understands. I am lonely but my desires are not like some addict. I can handle myself. I would like a tour of your new ship. Besides, you said it yourself. You are promised to him.

No Romulan would ever step in the way of true love. Not even one once perceived as an enemy. What say we check out this Bar of yours? What is it you call it? "Ten Forward". Dianna said Ok. We both walked out and my guard followed. We walked out the turbo lift to two large wood doors they slid open as we approached and the large expanse of viewing ports caught my attention. Dianna and I sat down to a table near to the bar so my guard could keep watch.

They were looking at me and the whole room went quiet. You can always tell the good officers from the bad. They finish their drinks and leave first. Dianna said ignore them they are young. The waiter came up and asked for our order. I said I would very much want to try this drink I heard about on my computer. I think it's called a chocolate shake. That was it for Dianna she loves chocolate and she orders two. I got up and stepped up to look out the window. One of the ladies took an interest. She asks, Miss home? I said, very much don't you? She said sometimes.

I said I understand. The call of duty can take a person too many places they don't want to go. You're from Earth right? She said yes. Well in a couple of days you will get to see your world. I'm not sure I will ever get to see mine again. I walked back to the table. The group had a young officer, that crossed the room earlier and got himself an ale.

My senses told me he was trouble but I just concentrated on Dianna. The waiter came with a tray with two tall glasses the officer walked by and purposely bumped into the waiter and our shakes spilled all over the fronts on both our uniforms we both jumped up the officer grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to Dianna saying sorry it was just an accident. It was all the way down the front of my skin tight pilot suit. I stared at the group and clinched my fist.

Dianna said they are not worth it. I took one finger and ran it all the way up my uniform slowly and licked it seductively. The group was getting rowdy. I said damn that was a good drink too. I looked at Dianna and asked is this your best and brightest? Using a school Childs prank to start a fight. Riker was just running in when the festivities were just about to start. I looked at the officer and took a couple steps closer to him. He belted out is there a problem.

I gave him a warning glance. Dianna handed me a towel. I wiped off as much as I could I said Damn that was cold. Turning to Riker I said, I see we share yet another commonality. Riker stepped closer but cautiously. I turned back to the officers and staring right at the offending bastard I said Good help is often very hard to find.

I was looking at the snickering group. You think it's funny. You think you're so smart. You, and your vaunted Federation Ideals. Sense you're so smart answer me this. Other than death. How can you destroy an enemy? It's a simple question. Look around you. The answer is here in this room. I asked the waiter for some more towels and he brought me a couple

I told the waiter I'm sorry for all this mess, He was caught off guard. He said Thank you Ambassador. Thank you for caring. I said maybe some of your friends can be convinced to help you clean up. Riker said excellent idea. Then the group stopped laughing. I looked back at the group. What? No Answer?

I walked up to the offending officer and offered him my hand. The answer is simple. By making him your friend.

He hesitated for a moment and took my hand. I immediately crushed his. I displaced a couple of bones too for good measure. He grunted but otherwise stayed quiet. As I helped him back to his feet. I whispered don't do that again. Then I let go and walked out with my dignity and my head held high as Riker was chomping at the bit to administer some punishment.

Dianna looked at Riker and then followed behind my guard and went back to my quarters. I thanked the guard and went inside. Dianna was several footsteps behind. I said I was all right and wanted to be left alone. Dianna left and went back to her quarters and got cleaned up. She came back to check up on me. I was in another sundress. My Skin Tight pilot uniform was soiled. I sat in a chair looking out the window. I murmured My Captain was right this is not going to work.

Riker buzzed the door to check up on me and Dianna. I said I'm pissed but I will be all right. Riker said, you handled that allot better than I would have. I said, Fighting would only have proved his point. Some how we have got to find common ground and build a lasting peace between us. I can't give you any military information. As soon as I resigned the Tao Shiar changed everything.

But I gave this to Dianna. Referring to the box on the table, It has memory crystals 20 in fact. The Green ones are 100 years of Romulan medical science. The red ones are 100 years of our cultural history. Riker spoke in a soft voice. He said, That's very generous of you considering how you've been treated so far. I said Captain I expect I will find the treatment on earth to be allot colder and that is a shame. At least I found one friend.

Thank you Dianna. Thank you for at least trying.. Riker said, your wrong you know. I'll admit at first, I treated you with contempt. Maybe I should have opened up a little and allow you the benefit of the doubt. You can add me to your list of friends. I said, you two have something very real and very fragile. You should nourish and protect it. Love doesn't always come in the same sizes and we don't always get to have it for as long as we want. I took a sip of ale from my glass and set the glass down. I gave up a lot more than any of you know to do this. My own people think me a fool for trying.

The man I love is by now married to another. I'm so far from home I don't know if I will ever get back. Or if I will ever want to go back. I got up and wiped the tears away. Just so we have an understanding. I like your wife, but only as a friend nothing more. I would never touch your wife. We Romulans believe marriage is sacred and must be protected. Like one of your "Human "product's, you call an egg. Hold it one way and it is strong. Hold it another way and before you know it. It's broken and lost forever. I turned back to the window and just stared out into space.

I said thank you both for checking up on me. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while. Riker picked up the box of crystals and left with Dianna. I stood there wondering if their president is going to be just as closed minded as all the rest.

The next day I took a walk with Dianna all around the ship. Some areas were off limits and I had no problem obeying their restrictions. The gym was fun watching the men groan as I seductively lifted weights they were sweating hard to lift. One thing is for sure. I sent Dianna a mental message: Weather back on Romulas or here amongst all these human males they seem to share the same dirty minds. Feeling empowered a little I milked it for a while. It wasn't long before we left the men were sweating for another reason. Outside the gym doors Dianna leaned against the wall of the hall way holding her belly laughing as hard as she could.

I had to admit after the night before it was good to get a little revenge and was laughing right along with her. Ryker walked up smiling. He took a good long look at my skin tight stretch exercise suit and grinned. He said you didn't. I smiled wickedly and said I sure did and I milked it for all its worth. That sent another round of belly laughs from Dianna. Gasping for air. She said Will you should have seen it. She had every man in there tripping all over themselves. Pointing back at Dianna I said, remember that poor guy that drove his foot in that metal post.

Dianna said, Gods I heard that all the way across the room. I looked at Ryker as if looking at a piece of meat. I said you know those exercise outfits your males ware are pretty revealing. I had no idea so many could get so large. Dianna broke down and we both laughed Poor Ryker looked at Dianna and I sent her a mental question. She didn't hesitate at all she looked at Ryker wickedly and said Yep. I was laughing.

Poor Ryker was blushing and trying so hard to maintain some decorum. We finally let him off and went for a long walk in the ships arboretum. It took up the whole deck and we cooled down and my head was fogged with the scents. I was entranced by the white roses. To me they smelled like honey. They carried a scent of love and Passion. Ryker caught up with us on the garden trail and I smelled his love for you. I said it's hard isn't it. Being in command and having to give orders to your wife. Ryker said, It is but I have to keep both sides of me separate.

I muttered out loud, For Romulan Family is everything. It's one of the reasons we started cloning. Early on in the war I'd say about 25 years we discovered our industrial machine for war was contaminating our own environment and people. Many women found that they couldn't conceive. The fertilized egg would not adhere to our drenal or what you call Uterine Wall. After exercise, the egg would get flushed away. So we developed a pod unit to act as a Biological assistant. A separate womb. We just didn't add the fast growth hormone we developed. So instead of natural birth we birthed them from the Bio pod.

Ryker asked do you want children. I stopped and turned away so he couldn't see me. Tears streaming down my face I said, for a Romulan woman there is no greater testament to her husband's love than to produce a child from her own body and place that child in his arms. Ryker shocked Dianna. He placed both of his warm hands on my shoulder and softly said I'm sorry, I sometimes forget how much of a price you paid to come here.

I took my exercise towel and wiped my tears and said your hands are very warm and soft. Your comfort is very much appreciated.

My father kicked me in my reproductive organs so many times that there is so much scarring, I may never be able to have children. Dianna and Ryker were shocked to silence. Dianna just stepped over and held me for a very long time, as I shivered with the memories.

We all got changed and went back to ten forward and ate dinner together. Much of the same crew was eating in the recruit area and stayed away from the officers tables. Dianna had her back to them and was smiling as she looked across the room. The wood doors had opened and Ensign Barrister had walked in carrying a small potted plant of a young bush with a single blooming white rose. The room quieted down a little as this was something different. He took a deep breath and walked over to our table.

Captain Ryker was not amused. He stood and asked what is this all about ensign? Barrister said it's an apology sir. Turning back toward me, he continued. The botanist told me you liked the white roses so I replicated one for you. I was shocked. And pleased he had done this on his own.

Barrister said, my father was killed in the war. He saw allot and that twisted him up inside. He hated all Romulans for what they did to his friends. I let his hate color my feelings toward you and that was wrong. When I first decided to go out in space, I told myself I was excited to meet new civilizations and new people. And when confronted with my first, I acted like a jerk. I hear the President likes roses and spends allot of time in the Whitehouse Rose Garden. I only ever seen pictures of it but they have no White Roses. According to the history files, a White rose is a symbol of peace and friendship. Maybe you can use this as a gift and start a new garden and maybe a new peace. I'm sorry for how I acted. Smiling I stood and said I accept your apology and the gift of peace and will forward it on to the President.

I offered my hand and he favored his. I asked does it hurt much. He said some. I said, here let me see. I rubbed his hand softly and quickly shifted the bone back in place he grunted but all of a sudden it stopped hurting. Wiggling his hand fingers he said Thank you. A little embarrassed at all his friends watching him so closely, I asked can I buy you a drink? Barrister smiled and said I'd like that. We both walked over to the bar and I got him and me ale and we toasted to friendship. We drank and talked for a moment and then I walked back over to the table and sat down.

Dianna said nothing but looked at Ryker he excused himself and walked over to the bar. He leaned next to Ensign Barrister and whispered. Well done Ensign. Well said and well done. Come by my office tomorrow and we will talk about how you will be earning back that pip you lost. Ensign Barrister said Yes Sir. He left and went back to his quarters. A spotted lady with a red uniform walked by and smiled and left me a small flower on the table and left. I looked at the flower and watched as she walked out the doors

My hand shook as I picked it up and smelled its scent closing my eyes and smelling it Dianna explained that lady was a Trill the single flower is their symbol of acceptance and love. I opened my eyes slowly to conceal how deeply I was affected. I looked at Riker and the rose and flower and back to Dianna and said, maybe there is hope for peace. Dianna smiled and said there is always hope. I attached the flower to my uniform. I kept looking at the rose as we finished our meal and conversation. For the first time, I started daring to hope this peace just might have a chance.


End file.
